


Weight

by mangoflavoredsushi



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoflavoredsushi/pseuds/mangoflavoredsushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zangyack had done it. They'd broken the only thing he couldn't fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weight

 

“He bit me...” Marvelous answered before Luka could ask. Hissing through clenched teeth, he held the offending hand up to show off the fresh wound. A perfect curve of puncture wounds on either side of his wrist. Luka clicked her tongue and went for the first aid kit. Already out and nearly depleted. While her captain took a seat in his usual chair. Sighing softly, he ran his good hand through greasy hair. He didn't acknowledge Luka's return. Only silently giving her permission to take hold of his other hand. Marvelous spoke again, to answer the questions he knew were coming.

 “He gave out again. Gai's with him now.” His hands went from the top of his head to the aching temples. Alcohol was poured over the bite and Marvelous flinched. More out of surprise than pain.

 “Marvelous...let us help.” It was more of a demand than a question, but Marvelous took it as the latter. He shook his head, clasping his now wrapped hand together. Breathing deep, he cleared his throat.

 “No, Luka. You and Ahim stay out.”

 Luka slammed the kit closed harder than she should. “Its been two months. You're exhausted. Gai's exhausted. Joes never here. Let us help.” Her eyes softened. “He's our family, too. Ahim wants to see him...”

 Again, Marvelous shook his head. “Its just...not safe.” He held up his wrapped hand. “From the second he's awake...it's this. You've seen Gai's face.” Luka had seen the bruising around the left eye. It almost blended in with the dark circles. Her shoulders slumped.

 “What are you going to do?”

 

Hours had passed since she'd asked. And Marvelous still didn't have an answer. What was he going to do? He wanted to cling to the small shreds of hope that he had left, but the odds were against them. Not bothering to budge from his chair, Marvelous thought. His options weighed heavily in front of him. If he wanted to be selfish – and gods, he wanted to be – he could keep things the way they were. Taking every day by itself. But that was only wearing him down. Wearing his crew down.

 He glanced over at the cracked doorway; Gai's silver jacket reflecting in the little light offered. They werent the ones suffering. Hakase was. Even after bringing his engineer home – to safety – there wasn't any sort of recognition. Not a single sign of life in those fever glazed eyes. Marvelous closed his eyes slowly. Zangyack had done it. They'd broken the only thing he couldn't fix.

 Any mercy lingering was long gone. He would _never_ forgive them.

Breathing deep, Marvelous opened his eyes. Through the windows of the Galleon, the days first lights shone thorough. In the depths of his stomach, Marvelous knew. He knew what the best decision was. Never was it the easiest. He swallowed hard.

 “Tonight...”

 

Marvelous wasn’t sure what his head was gathering. Nerves. Steel resolve. Whatever it took to do what he had to. And he had to do this. Marvelous clicked his tongue, trying to ensure his decision. The conversation with Luka. The amount of suffering witnessed. The throbbing wound on his hand; nothing compared to the weight of the weapon in his pocket.

Sniffling, he took the longest walk down the short hallway. Passing Ahim's room, Marvelous risked a glance through the small opening. Both girls inside, the smaller one trapped in a stronger embrace. His gaze met Luka's for a second. The thief turned away first, and Marvelous couldn’t read her. Gai was waiting by the door, hands crossed over his chest and his face clear as day. Almost sickly; tears pouring freely.

"Marvelous..." his voice cracked. "Please...."

Marvelous could hear himself begging the same thing, way back in the corners of his mind. Instead of listening, he tuned them both out.

"This..." He hesitated, trying to find the words. "This is my final decision. As Captain."

"But--"

"But nothing Gai!" Feeling the doubt creeping in, Marvelous let his temper flair. The look on Gai's face cooled him down instantly. A mixture of shock and sadness. "Step aside, Gai."

There was a moment of silence between the two before Gai muttered an apology. Reluctantly, he followed his captain's orders. Marvelous could hear him walk away, but dared not look back. As another eerie silence crept over the Galleon, Marvelous took a deep breath. Wincing against the draft, he slipped into the room and locked the door behind him. Immediately he was hit with the scent of sweat and sickness. Slowly mixing with blood and death. The pained moans from the unconscious figure only added to the awful atmosphere.

 Marvelous reached over and ran a hand through damp blonde locks. Careful not to stir the sleeping patient. Biting his lip, Marvelous racked his brain for something to say.

 "I'm sorry..." It came out as a pained whisper. "You sacrificed yourself for us.” _For me._

 “And we..." _And I._

 He found his throat suddenly dry. "We failed you." _I failed you._

 Hakase stirred and Marvelous jerked his hand back. When the blonde settled back moments later, Marvelous sighed.

 "You waited for us and we let you down." He looked over the lithe figure; every bandaged wound and jutting bone a painful reminder. Marvelous pulled his trusted gun from his coat pocket and undid the safety. Every second reassuring himself this was the right thing. Two months of this hell - his beloved engineer suffering long after his rescue. His only conscious moments spent fighting the family who'd fought to get him back. He couldn't move. Couldn't heal. Wasn’t Hakase. With his mind made up, Marvelous placed the barrel against a sweat soaked forehead. His stomach felt hollow; heart thumping against his chest.

 "Its okay, Hakase. No more, alright?" A shaking finger rested on the trigger. He licked dry lips. No longer able to hold back, he let a trail of tears roll down his face. Coming off his chin to land on Hakase's cheek. _"I love you..."_

 

The sound that  followed  should have been canon fire .  For it ripped the Galleon apart.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Was this as painful a read as it was to write? Or is it just painful to read?


End file.
